


still beautiful to me

by Kingscunt



Series: snippets from our beautiful messed up lives [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, i mean all i write is angst usually so, it's quite fluffy for me??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: from an ask meme





	still beautiful to me

**Author's Note:**

> lets pretend harrys house was never blown up, yeah?
> 
> kingscunt.tumblr.com
> 
> from a prompt

Harry and Eggsy were sat down on the sofa of Harry's living room. It was a rare moment for them to spend time together - after all, rebuilding Kingsman pretty much from scratch had been taking up a lot of their time. 

Eggsy had realised that Harry had been quieter than usual. More reserved, to himself. Another thing that he'd noticed is that Harry hadn't let down his guard at all when it came to his eye. He'd wear his glasses all day, and as soon as he'd be at home, he'd stick his eyepatch on, out of Eggsy's sight. He'd even sleep with the patch on, which upset Eggsy. Harry didn't need to feel shy or scared in front of him.

"Harry, you know, you don't need to wear that eyepatch while you're around me." Eggsy said softly. 

“I know... I’ve never let you see my scars,” Harry said. His hand hovered over the eyepatch covering his eye - it looked almost as if he was about to lift it for Eggsy to see, but instead, he lowered his hand, and shuffled awkwardly. “But, they look… frankly, disgusting. I’ve only just managed to make you mine, I don’t want to lose you so soon.”

The words came out of Harry’s mouth shakily, and for the first time, Harry seemed…. vulnerable. Eggsy wasn’t used to this - Harry had always been so confident in himself, so grounded. But now, he didn’t seem so sure of himself at all.

It hurt Eggsy to see the man he loved so much be so low of himself. But what hurt more was that Harry seemed to think Eggsy would leave him over something so shallow.

“Oh, Harry, babe,” Eggsy said, almost throwing himself onto the older man, “I’d still think you’re beautiful no matter what. I ain’t leavin’ you for nothing.” Harry smiled faintly, half convinced. He wrapped his arms round him and rest his head slightly onto Eggsy’s. 

“I know, I know. But I’m an old fool, and sometimes my appearance is all I have.”

“But you also have me, Haz. Whether you’re the most beautiful man or not. I fell in love with your soul.”

And he meant it. Ever since the first day they'd met, Eggsy was completely smitten. He loved Harry for who he was, not the way he looked. 

"And it must get uncomfortable, babe. I can see where the fabric's rubbing on your skin. You don't need to put yourself in more pain. I ain't gonna mind. Trust me." 

Harry paused, in deep thought. After a while, he slowly took it off, looking visibly nervous. It revealed the wound, where Harry's eye used to be. He hadn't shown anyone, not even Merlin. He felt ugly, awful. 

He expected Eggsy to recoil in disgust. In fact, it was the opposite. He raised his hand, and stroked the side of his face, careful not to hit any sensitive patches of skin. 

"It ain't nearly as bad as you make it out to be." Eggsy whispered.


End file.
